Blackened Heart
by Naerth
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I figured with all the Velvet stories out there, what if she was the one comforting another. May increase in rating later based on how graphic it could get


**A/N: This is the first fanfic I've ever written. Needless to say it will be terrible. This will be a one shot right now, if it gets any attention I may continue it. Hopefully any references made will be noticed. Most will be Roosterteeth related. RWBY is the property of Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum.**

Teams JNPR and RWBY were in the cafeteria enjoying their Saturday breakfast as usual. "I'm telling you, Professor Port has an Edgar Hole!" Exclaimed the bubbly bomber.

"What's an Edgar Hole?" Questioned the leaders of both teams.

"It's where she thinks Professor Port keeps all manner of Grimm." Explained Ren.

"I'm telling you it's real, and I'm gonna find it." Nora quickly grabs Ren by his collar and drags him off to find the mythical holder of creatures.

"I feel kinda bad for him," Jaune says to no one in particular, "He's put up with everything she's done since they were kids."

"I'm sure he has a real _good time_ with her," insinuates the buxom blonde brawler with a wiggle of her eyebrows. The joke inciting a groan from everyone save for the young reaper.

"If they've been together that long he must have fun with her," the scythe wielder states completely oblivious to the true meaning behind her sister's statement.

"Do you mind if I join you," a small accented voice inquiries, catching the attention of the now smaller group.

"Velvet, where's the rest of your team?" Blake asks.

"Coco took Fox and Yatsuhashi shopping with her. She always buys so much they barely make it back to Beacon."

The team and a half gestured to the two recently vacated seats

"Anything new?" Inquired the blonde knight.

"Well one of my friends is getting back from a long mission soon. He left just after you're teams were assigned."

"His team's been on a mission since the start of last semester?!" Asked an incredulous Yang.

"Y-yes," answered a surprised Velvet.

"Wow." Awed the young leader.

The cafeteria doors open with a slight squeak, as a tall student walks through them. He stands there surveying the cafeteria. He wears large black combat boots, dark grey jeans, a black hooded jacket that could fit Yang; Ruby; and Zwei with room to spare, over a dark crimson shirt. Scars old and new cut across his face and neck. An expression of no discernible emotion on his face. A shaggy mane of pitch black hair falling to his shoulders. The oblong black ears on top of his head revealing him to be a lion faunus. Even with his loose clothes his physical strength readily apparent.

"There he is." Velvet says with a smile to her gawking friends.

"THAT'S YOUR FRIEND?!" The no longer staring group yells, the highest voice being Jaune's.

Ignoring the screech of disbelief Velvet runs over and hugs him. He puts an arm around her back and pulls her into warm embrace. Still never showing an emotion.

After nearly a minute Velvet pulls back to look in his eyes, "I missed you," she says softly.

She looks behind him expecting to see the rest of his team there, only to watch the doors swing shut on an empty hallway. "Where are the others?" A few seconds pass with no response. Velvet looks into his eyes, seeing what is not shown on his face, "What happened?" Another silent expanse of time. Tears start to well up in Velvet's eyes, "I-I'm so sorry…" he brings her close holding on as if she is the only thing he has left.

Back at the table team RWBY, Jaune, and Pyrrha were watching the events unfold. After several minutes Ruby decides to see if they are alright.

Walking up to the pair slowly, in a near whisper "Velvet?", the boy's eyes snap open and emit a harsh glare that causes the young girl to almost faint. Velvet realizing someone called her name relaxes her hold on her newly returned friend. Turning she sees Ruby standing there, looking as if she had been turned to stone.

"Ruby, are you alright?" The rabbit Faunus asks the small reaper. Seeing Ruby looking behind her she turns once again. "Schwarz, it's alright. She's a good friend of mine."

The boy named Schwarz, upon hearing this, relaxes his gaze to once again showing no emotion.

"Sorry about that Ruby, he's very protective of me."

"N-no problem Velvet," Ruby replied, still nervous from seeing her brief life flash before her eyes.

At this time Velvet took Schwarz's arm and led him to the table where the remaining members of teams RWBY and JNPR were seated still. "This is my friend Schwarz Kohle. Schwarz, this is Jaune; Pyrrha; Weiss; Blake; Yang; and that's Ruby. They are all first years." Those seated were all smiling nervously and offering small greetings. Ruby being the last to do so, after regaining function of her legs.

"Hello," Schwarz greeted in a deep voice that would have seemed odd coming from anyone else.

It was at this time that two of the cafeteria workers approached with a large pot of coffee, three pounds of bacon, and two dozen scrambled eggs. "Hello Schwarz, here is the usual." They said in unison. Then left as suddenly as they appeared.

"I didn't know the kitchen took requests, or delivered." Stated Weiss, backsliding into entitled mode for a few seconds.

"Or made that much food for a single student," added Yang as she swiped a couple of pieces of bacon.

"They usually don't," the even voice of headmaster Ozpin coming from beside the group of students. "But they make exceptions for unusual cases." He finished with a sip of coffee from his ever present mug.

Schwarz and Velvet sat at the place where Nora and Ren had been just ten minutes prior as Schwarz began devouring the large breakfast in front of him.

"'Unusual cases,'" repeated Pyrrha.

"Yes, and in Mr. Kohle's situation extremely unusual. May I," inquired the headmaster while gesturing towards the as of yet untouched coffee, refilling his mug after a nod of consent from Schwarz. "Thank you. Now if you will excuse me I must attend a meeting of the utmost importance." Finishing the last part of his morning rounds, the enigmatic headmaster of Beacon departed for his office once again.


End file.
